Don't Starve Together
Don't Starve Together is the sequel to Don't Starve, and features the requested multiplayer mechanics. It was originally scheduled to come out in Summer 2014,Forums Update: Don't Starve Together - Multiplayer Alpha Officially Coming Summer 2014 Posted on May 6, 2014. though a specific date was not given. However, sign-ups for a limited-access, closed Beta were released. It came out on Mac and Linux after being finalized on Windows. Starting December 15, 2014, Don't Starve Together Beta was in Steam Early Access, and on June 3, 2015, Don't Starve Together Early Access was released for free to owners of Don't Starve on Steam. It left early access and was fully released on April 21, 2016. Don't Starve and Don't Starve Together can be bought individually or as a bundle. For detailed information on Don't Starve Together's update history, see Version History. Features Don't Starve Together has multiple ways to play with others: LAN, network, and matchmaking play. Many items have been balanced or removed in order to keep the game fair. Game mode and PvP are optional by the server operator. There are also 4 categories for servers: Social, Cooperative, Competitive, and Madness. These categories don't affect gameplay but provide a general idea of what the server is about. Dedicated, player-hosted and LAN servers are available, and chat is global or local depending on the server admin's preference. A type of server called "Friends Only" allows a server to be created whereby the only people who can join have to be on the hosting player's Steam friends list. Many console commands have changed or been removed for DST. Game Modes There are three game modes: Survival, Wilderness, and Endless. Survival is the default mode. It is intended to be a cooperative, more difficult mode, in which dead players become Ghost Characters that drain the sanity of living players by 3.3/min for each ghost, up to a maximum of 10/min. Each player death will incur a maximum-health penalty, unless a Touch Stone, Life Giving Amulet, or Meat Effigy is used for resurrection. Maximum-health penalties can be cured by using Booster Shots. When all players are dead, a 120-second timer starts, and if no players are revived in that time, the world resets. Wilderness mode spawns players in random locations across the map. Players who die are returned to the character select screen, allowing them to respawn in a new random location as a new character with their map progress wiped. This is the only mode where players can respawn as a different character. No resurrection items exist, including touchstones (although their set pieces with pig heads will still be generated). The world never resets. Endless mode is intended to be a more relaxed mode that doesn't force players to cooperate. The world never resets, and players may resurrect themselves at the spawn portal when they die, as many times as they wish. However, it is not recommended to keep dying as each resurrection at the portal will cause a reduction to maximum-health, similar to the mechanic of death in Survival mode. Ghosts Ghost Players are a new feature that introduces the ability to live after death, although in a downgraded state. Whenever a player dies, a skeleton spawns at their death point. Their inventory is dropped, and they become a ghost. Upon death, WX-78 also loses its upgrades. .]] Ghosts can Haunt items and structures, possibly setting objects on fire, or affecting them in some other way. A ghost can be resurrected using a Touch Stone, Meat Effigy, Life Giving Amulet, Telltale Heart or the Florid Postern/Celestial Portal. Players may only resurrect through the Florid Postern or Celestial Portal if the server is set to Endless Mode. When the ghost re-spawns, their inventory will be empty and their hunger and sanity are set to the same as resurrection in the base game. Re-spawning with the Telltale Heart or with the Florid Postern Portal will apply a 25% maximum health penalty, on the player, which caps at 75% maximum health points (leaving the player with 25%). The health lost to this penalty can be restored by 25% using a Booster Shot. In Survival Mode, other players will suffer a continuous 3.3/min sanity drain for each ghost (up to 10/min total). Additional Content Don't Starve Together includes almost all content of the base game and the Reign of Giants DLC. Some features from the Shipwrecked and Hamlet DLCs were also introduced over time. Additional, several new entities were added to rebalance characters, giants, and seasonal mechanics for the multiplayer aspect of the game: * World ** Bat Cave ** Blooming Mushtree ** Florid Postern ** Magma * Mechanics ** Regrowth ** Celestial Tab ** Engineering Tab ** Green Thumb Tab ** Seasonings Tab ** Shadow Tab * Characters ** Winona ** Warly ** Wortox ** Wormwood ** Wurt * Mobs ** Extra-Adorable Lavae ** Hutch ** Lavae * Items/Structures ** Bernie ** Booster Shot ** Bramble Husk ** Bramble Trap ** Celestial Orb ** Celestial Portal ** Chef Pouch ** Chili Flakes ** Compost Wrap ** Directional Sign ** Fur Tuft ** Garlic Powder ** Honey Crystals ** Kitschy Idols ** Lavae Egg ** Lavae Tooth ** Moon Rock Idol ** Mushroom Spore ** Portable Crock Pot ** Portable Grinding Mill ** Portable Seasoning Station ** Portal Paraphernalia ** Scaled Flooring ** Soul ** Star-Sky ** Telltale Heart ** Trusty Tape ** Wardrobe ** Water Balloon ** Whirly Fan ** Winona's Catapult ** Winona's Generator ** Winona's G.E.M.erator ** Winona's Spotlight ** New Trinkets * Food ** Raw and Roasted Asparagus ** Raw and Roasted Garlic ** Raw and Roasted Onion ** Raw and Roasted Pepper ** Raw and Roasted Potato ** Raw and Roasted Tomato ** Lesser Glow Berry * Crock Pot Recipes ** Asparagazpacho ** Asparagus Soup ** Banana Pop ** Bone Bouillon ** Ceviche ** Creamy Potato Purée ** Fancy Spiralled Tubers ** Fish Cordon Bleu ** Fresh Fruit Crepes ** Glow Berry Mousse ** Grim Galette ** Hot Dragon Chili Salad ** Monster Tartare ** Moqueca ** Puffed Potato Soufflé ** Salsa Fresca ** Stuffed Pepper Poppers ** Vegetable Stinger ** Volt Goat Chaud-Froid * Tweaks/Changes to existing content ** Bone Shards, Nightmare Fuels and Volt Goat Horns can now be used in the Crock Pot. ** Wigfrid can eat Taffy now. A New Reign '' Release Poster.]] A free DLC originally called Through the Ages was announced for Spring 2015, and contains new content specifically made for multiplayer, such as mounting Beefalo using saddles.Forums Update: Don't Starve Together Roadmap Posted on November 25, 2014. However, due to complications with implementing Cave biomes, Klei pushed back the release date. After the Caves made their way into DST and the game went out of Early Access, the DLC was once again announced, now under the name A New Reign, and was distributed through an ongoing series of updatesForums Update: A New Reign begins! Posted on August 8, 2016.. Some of the features that are officially part of the DLC were incorporated into the game via update on December 23, 2015, much earlier than the Beta Launch of the DLC, August 11, 2016. Return of Them '' Announcement Poster.]] Return of Them is an expansion to Don't Starve Together, styled similarly to A New Reign. It adds many new features including sailable waters, a new Lunar Island area with new biomes, new mobs, craftable items, and more. Its beta branch was both announced and launched on May 16, 2019.Upcoming Content Beta and Roadmap Update Posted on May 16, 2019. Rebalancing Don't Starve Together features Caves and Ruins, which must be toggled on via a tab in the Server Creation menu. The Caves and Ruins now share the same map level, since separate servers are required to run a map level. Thermal Stones now have durability, intended to represent cracks formed as a result of heating and cooling. Armor has less durability (by 30%) and can no longer be multiplicatively stacked as before; the game now uses the better armor's absorption and then divides the damage absorbed between the two worn armors weighted by their absorption. The Pan Flute now has the ability to knock other players besides the user unconscious for a short time, if PVP is enabled. Due to Gears being a less available resource, WX-78 now starts with 150 health, sanity, and hunger, but each set of gears provide less of an upgrade (still bringing it to 300/400/200 overall after 15 upgrades). Maxwell now comes only with his Codex Umbra and 6 Nightmare Fuel. His Sanity boost has been reduced from 20/min to 6.67/min. The Shadow Tab was added, in which one can craft the Codex and different types of puppets. Puppets cost 2 Nightmare Fuel, a tool matching their action, and 20% (worker) or 35% (duelist) of Maxwell's maximum sanity. Many mobs have had their health increased: Sleeping Sleeping has been significantly changed. Normally, when going to sleep, the day would fast-forward to sunrise and replenish health and sanity at the cost of hunger upon waking up. However, when on a server, sleeping will not fast forward to sunrise but will instead leave the player unable to move and unaffected by the night monster. This will replenish health and sanity while draining hunger faster than normal over time; the rate at which will be dependent on what type of structure or item was used to sleep. When using a normal sleeping item, the player can wake themselves up by trying to move. If the player was put to sleep (pan flute, cooking a mandrake, etc.), they will reawaken after a small amount of time. The player will always wake up if hunger reaches 0. Exploration The Map has been modified to include a fog of war, preventing players to see changes to remote locations in the map. Each player's explored areas are tracked separately, however players can share their exploration with others using Map Scrolls. Communication Players communicate and express themselves through two chat modes: global chat (accessed via "Y" key by default) and local "whisper" chat (accessed via "U" key by default). Global chat is seen by all players, whether they are up on the Surface world or down inside Caves. Whispered messages, on the other hand, can only be seen by players who are in the vicinity of the speaker. Whispered chat looks the same as global chat, but the word "Whisper" is displayed before it. Emotes Emotes are used by entering their respective commands in chat, such as /happy, /angry, /no, /bonesaw, /dance, /facepalm, /joy, /kiss, /pose, /rude, /cry, /wave, /sit, and /squat. Each emote will trigger an animation by the player's character. There are also unlockable emotes that are Event exclusive or can only be unlocked by completing Skin ensembles. Reputation Attacking players, giving players items, and reviving ghosts is tracked by the game and can impact what other characters say about said player when inspecting them. For example, if Willow were to inspect a harmless Wilson she would say, "Hi (playername)!". But had he been attacking someone, she would say, "Why, (playername)... that fire in your eyes!" Or if a player has been reviving other players, she will say "(playername) won't leave anyone behind.". Curios Curios are collectable items exclusive to Don't Starve Together that can be used to customize the appearance of players' Characters, profiles, chat messages and loading screens. There are seven different types of Curios which exist of various rarities: Skins, Belongings, Emotes, Emoticons, Portrait Frames, Profile Icons and Vignettes. Their purpose is to provide a stronger sense of individuality to players. Curios are obtainable through randomly timed drops while playing the game, and when opening the game daily. Players can earn up to 15 Curios per week. The weekly reset occurs around 1pm PST every Thursday, right before Klei Entertainment's weekly [https://www.twitch.tv/kleientertainment Rhymes with Play Twitch broadcast]. Some Curios are excluded from these drops and are only obtainable through special means. They can also be bought from Klei Entertainment directly by purchasing specific Curio Chests. The Trade Inn interface can be used to exchange nine unwanted Skins or Belongings to an item of a higher rarity tier. Unwanted Curios can also be unraveled into Spools which can then be weaved into other items. For Skins specifically, there are five different categories (Head Skins, Body Skins, Hands Skins, Legs Skins and Feet Skins) which can be combined freely to change the player character's appearance. Players can choose what Skins their character will wear in the Character Select screen and ingame by using a Wardrobe. Skins are entirely cosmetic only and do not have a function ingame, all of them are non-gender-specific. Mods Don't Starve Together supports mods, yet many of them that rewrite core Don't Starve code had to be updated to the new formats. In DST, there are three kinds of mods: * client-only, which are enabled by each player individually and used on any server. These usually make changes to the interface. * server-only, which must be enabled on the server, but no joining players need to download. These usually make small changes to game mechanics, such as changing the timing of things, or scaling creature stats. * all-clients, which all players on a server need to have. The Steam Workshop automatically handles downloading and enabling these for players when they join a server with an all-clients mod enabled. These mods can change almost anything about the game. Xbox Achievements The Xbox One version of Don't Starve Together has 36 achievements. Cyclum Puzzles With the official release of the game, a new comic was released in which one must complete a series of puzzles to keep following along. The story takes place right after the ending of the adventure mode, when Wilson frees Maxwell from the throne. It is revealed that Charlie saved Wilson from the throne and sent him back to the Wilderness, taking the throne for herself and thus becoming the main antagonist of Don't Starve Together. Trivia * The way Wilson creates the multiplayer portal (shown below) is similar to how he created Maxwell's Door, both of which bring people into The Constant. Silhouettes of Wendy, Wes, and Wolfgang can be seen in the portal. ** The Cyclum Puzzles reveal that Maxwell assisted Wilson while creating the Jury-Rigged Portal, which was destroyed by Charlie right after being turned on and was replaced with the Florid Postern. * Winona is the first playable character exclusive to Don't Starve Together. * The current main menu is an animated version of one of the Don't Starve Beta concept art with Willow in it. Gallery Don't Starve Together Launch Trailer Don't Starve Together - A New Reign Trailer Don't Starve Together - A New Reign Part 1 Don't Starve Together - A New Reign Part 2 Don't Starve Together PaxPrime2014 starting screen.png|The opening screen for the Pax Prime 2014 Alpha Build Demo of Don't Starve Together. DST_menu.png|The original main menu. 2015-07-24_00001.jpg|A version of the main menu featuring the Jury-Rigged Portal. Title Screen.png|The accompanying title screen. Floral Postern Main Menu.jpg|A version of the main menu featuring the Florid Postern. Floral Postern Menu.jpeg|The accompanying title screen. Current Default DST Main Menu.jpg|The version of the main menu based on an early promotional art for Don't Starve. DS Craft the Way 8.png|The announcement comic for Don't Starve Together's Early Access. Final.png|''A New Reign'' Beta Comic. Don't Starve Together Horizontalbanner.png|A banner for the announcement of Don't Starve Together. Earlyaccesstrailer.png|''Don't Starve Together'' Early-Access advertisement on Steam. DST Frontier Pack Poster.gif|Frontier Pack promotional poster. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Promo image of the characters running out of the Jury-Rigged Portal. DST Leaving EA Promo.png|A promotional image posted for DST leaving Early Access. DST Sep 14 PS4 Announcement Email.gif|PS4 Announcement. Don't Starve Together Steam Store Release.png|Steam home page background during April 21, 2016. DST New Reign Part 1.png|A New Reign: Part 1. DST New Reign Part 2.png|A New Reign: Part 2. Science Machine Badge (level 1).png|Steam Badge level 1. Alchemy Engine Badge (level 2).png|Steam Badge level 2. Preshatitator Badge (level 3).png|Steam Badge level 3. Shadow Manipulator Badge (level 4).png|Steam Badge level 4. Ancient Table Badge (level 5).png|Steam Badge level 5. Florid Postern Badge (Level 6).png|Steam Foil Badge. References pl:Don't Starve: Razem (DLC) ru:Мультиплеер Don't Starve Vi:Don't Starve Together fr:Don't Starve Together Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Games Category:Content